Atlantis (franchise)
|soundtracks = Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) |music = |toys = |attractions = |otherlabel1 = Constructed language |otherdata1 = Atlantean language |footnotes = }} Atlantis is a Disney media franchise, commencing in 2001 with the theatrical release of the traditionally animated action-adventure film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Films Produced ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' Atlantis: The Lost Empire is a 2001 American traditionally animated action-adventure film created by Walt Disney Animation Studios—the first science fiction film in Disney's animated features canon and the 41st overall. It was written by Tab Murphy, directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, and produced by Don Hahn. ''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' Atlantis: Milo's Return, released in 2003, is Disney's twentieth animated direct-to-video sequel. It is a sequel to the 2001 animated film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Upcoming Live-action adaptation Walt Disney Pictures is reportedly developing a live-action adaptation of Atlantis: The Lost Empire, which is in development. Tom Holland is being considered for the role of Milo Thatch, while the studio is considering Guillermo del Toro as director. Unproduced ''Atlantis II: Shards of Chaos'' Originally, Disney was developing a sequel entitled Shards of Chaos, but it was abandoned once The Lost Empire was less successful than anticipated. Unproduced television series ''Team Atlantis'' The film was also meant to provide a springboard for an animated television series entitled Team Atlantis, which would have presented the further adventures of its characters. The series would feature episodes with different legends incorporated, such as Puck, The Loch Ness Monster and the Terracotta Warriors. One of the episodes of Team Atlantis that was never animated entitled "The Last" featured an appearance by Demona from Greg Wiseman's previous Disney series Gargoyles and served as a pseudo-crossover between them. However, because of the film's under-performance at the box office the series was not produced either. On May 20, 2003, Disney ended up releasing a direct-to-video sequel film called Atlantis: Milo's Return, consisting of three episodes planned for the aborted series, with some additional animation done to link the stories more closely. Video games ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire — Search for the Journal'' Atlantis: The Lost Empire — Search for the Journal is a first-person shooter game that was developed by Zombie Studios and published by Buena Vista Games, a subsidiary of Disney Interactive. It was released on May 1, 2001 for the Microsoft Windows platform and was a first-person shooter game, the first of two games based on the film developed by Zombie Studios and released for UPC labels from Kellogg's products for promotion. ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire — Trial by Fire'' Atlantis: The Lost Empire — Trial by Fire (commonly known as Atlantis: Trial by Fire) was the second game developed by Zombie Studios and published by Disney Interactive, and was released May 18, 2001 for the Microsoft Windows platform. The game was based on the plotline of the film. ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (PlayStation) Atlantis: The Lost Empire is an action game developed by Eurocom for the PlayStation console which was released July 12, 2001. The player controls Milo, Audrey, Molière, and Vinny as they traverse Atlantis, unlocking its secrets. Some features in the game unlock others (such as a movie) by finding items hidden throughout the game. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 73.83% and 73 out of 100. ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (Game Boy) Atlantis: The Lost Empire was released by THQ for the Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Color. It is a platform game in which the player controls Milo and three other characters from the film across 14 levels on a quest to discover Atlantis. The game was met with average to mixed reviews upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it 64.50% for the Game Boy Color version; and 55.86% and 51 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version. Attractions Planned attraction Disneyland planned to revive its Submarine Voyage ride with an Atlantis theme with elements from the movie and the ride was promoted with a meet-and-greet by the movie's characters. These plans were canceled and the attraction was re-opened in 2007 as the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage, its theme based on the 2003 Disney·Pixar animated film Finding Nemo. Music Soundtrack The soundtrack to Atlantis: The Lost Empire was released on May 22, 2001. It consists primarily of James Newton Howard's score and includes "Where the Dream Takes You", written by Howard and Diane Warren and performed by Mýa. It was also available in a limited edition of 20,000 numbered copies with a unique 3D album cover insert depicting the Leviathan from the film. A rare promotional edition (featuring 73 minutes of material, compared to the 53 minutes on standard commercial editions) was intended only for Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences voters, but was bootlegged and distributed with fan-created artwork. Atlantean language The Atlantean language is a constructed language created by Marc Okrand for Disney's film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. The language was intended by the script-writers to be a possible "mother language", and Okrand crafted it to include a vast Indo-European word stock with its very own grammar, which is at times described as highly agglutinative, inspired by Sumarian and North American languages. To create this, Dr. Okrand took common characteristics of all world languages and applied them to the Proto-Indo-European language. His main source of words (roots and stems) for the language is Proto-Indo-European, but Okrand also uses ancient Chinese, Biblical Hebrew, Latin and Greek languages, along with a variety of other ancient languages or ancient language reconstruction. References Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises